


The Wedding

by bumblechae



Series: Two Hands [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Madagascar (Movies), Night at the Museum (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblechae/pseuds/bumblechae
Summary: Moto Moto and Owen Wilson tie the knot.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on twitter interactions.

The chapel thrummed with excitement and chatter as guests filtered in and took their seats. Snippets of conversation could be heard as Present Mic set up at the altar.

“This is gonna be great,” Reiko said.

“🅱️lease let this be a normal field trip,” prayed Athena.

Yamaguchi replied, “With Moto Moto? No way!”

Mic’s voice rang out over the crowd, “Alright! Let’s get this party started!”

The ends of conversations were barely audible under Mic’s booming voice.

“Daddy Mic!” screamed Reiko.

“Reiko no-” Mic was cut off.

“Reiko _yes!_ ”

“Mic, you’re screaming,” commented Entrapta.

“Am I? Whoops!”

A hush fell over the room as Moto Moto walked in with Owen Wilson on his arm. The crowd turned to watch them.

“😩😩😩👅👅😳😳💦😩💦” Moto Moto declared.

“Oh god, horny Moto Moto,” Owen whispered as they walked down the together.

A few horrified whispers were heard among the crowd.

“Stop being horny! This is a wedding!! We’re at god’s house-” Reiko complained.

Entrapta was quick to respond, “It’s his wedding, let him do what he wants.”

Mic let out a concerned “Please don’t fuck at the wedding-” before continuing, “Anyway, I’ll start the officiating now.

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Moto Moto and Owen Wilson. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Moto Moto and Owen Wilson to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. So welcome to one and all, who have travelled from near and far. Moto Moto and Owen Wilson thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support for their decision to be married.

“Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

“Will you, Moto Moto, take this man to be your wedded husband?” Mic finally asked. The room was collectively silent except for a sobbing, “That’s my baby boy! He’s all grown up!” from Moto Moto’s mother, Entrapta.

“Ya,” Moto Moto replied, causing Present Mic to shake his head.

“No, you gotta say I do-”

“I do.”

Satisfied, Mic continued. “Will you, Owen Wilson, take this man to be your wedded husband?”

“I-”

“NO!” A voice echoed through the now silent church, “I OBJECT!”

The group turned in their seats, whispering among themselves as a figure marched down the aisle.

An “Oh tea?” from Athena.

“Too early,” Reiko sighed.

Owen mumbled an “Oh shit,” as Moto Moto stared Octavius down.

“Stop ruining my baby boy’s wedding!” his mother cried. 

A terse, “Alright Octopus. What the fuck?” from Moto Moto was cut off by Mic’s ever-present voice.

“Why do you object?”

Octavius took a deep breath and his eyes met those of the blond man standing before him. “Owen. What we had together was special! You can’t just forget what we had!”

The room was absolutely silent. No one dared to even breathe as they awaited a response from the couple.

Moto Moto was the first to speak. “Dude. Just join us.”

Owen nodded, “I have two hands.”

The crowd began a chant, “POLY WEDDING!” and Moto Moto smiled.

“I have two hooves. Feet? Paws? Fuck.”

Octavius sighed with relief and smiled back. “Moto Moto… I had no idea you felt that way.”

He winked. Octavius and Owen blushed. 

Present Mic did his best to reign in the cheering crowd as he asked, “Octavius, will you take these two men to be your wedded husbands?”

“I do!”

Mic smiled at the trio. “Do you guys have best men/women? It’s time for speeches.”

The three thought as the audience shouted “we stan!” and “power trio!” repeatedly.

Octavius was the first to speak. “Chase. Be my best guy?”

Chase stopped cheering. “Oh gosh. I don’t have a speech prepared.”

“Wing it.”

Meanwhile, the crowd was vying for the attention of Owen and Moto Moto.

“Moto let me do a speech! I’m a slut, I deserve it,” said Athena.

“Moto Moto, please let your mother give a speech.”

“Do a speech mom. Drop some bars. You too Athena,” he replied as Yamaguchi said “I want to do a speech-”

“Yamacoochie, you too.”

“Ew? Wait, I take it back-”

Yamaguchi was cut off as Entrapta began her speech. “I’m proud of my baby boy! He’s grown so much I remember when he was just a lil boy and couldn’t like em big and chunky. Now look at him! All grown up and strong!”

Athena chimed in, “Yo Moto you’re dope and stuff. Have fun I guess 😜🤙"

“Octavius I've known you for about a day now, but I'm honored to stand here beside you as you worm your way into this here wedding. Yeehaw!” was Chase’s speech, and the last of the night.

Present Mic smiled. “We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance—will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.

“Now, please read your vows.”

Owen stepped forward and met Moto Moto’s eyes. “Moto Moto, I love you so much and I'm glad we met. The first thing you ever said to me was that you think you like me and we went from there! It turns out you loved me in the end. Yes we've had our ups and downs but we got through them and that’s the important thing. I love you and I hope you never forget that.”

He paused before turning toward his other lover. “And Octavius. How could I ever forget that name? It made me wow so much and yee haw all the time. I love being your cowboy. I love you as my Roman and I want you to remember the first time we met Gigantor. We teamed up and fought him. I love you.”

“Owen, you fucking lit. You make my heart go doki doki. I remember when we first met. You looked at me with your deep chocolate brown eyes and said “wow” I turned into a full on puddle in your hands. You made my ass have its own heartbeat, probably cause I shat myself but that’s besides the point. Thanks for being my hubby, hubby,“ Moto Moto said, his gaze never leaving Owen.

Octavius brushed away a tear. “I didn’t come here with anything prepared, but I just love Owen so much for giving me that second chance, and Moto Moto for welcoming me into his life. I will cherish you for as long as we all shall live.”

Mic took the three rings in his hands. “Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.”

The only sounds were sniffles and nose blowing from the crowd as the three repeated after him.

“By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, husband, and husband! You may kiss each other!”

Octavius, Moto Moto, and Owen Wilson shared soft kisses and held each other close, declaring their love for each other and basking in the feelings of finally being wed before Moto Moto broke the silence.

“So where’s our honeymoon?”

\-----

The church was empty and silent, save for two people standing in front of the doors: Hatsume Mei and Ro.

“Oh shit, we missed the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3: The Honeymoon coming soon ;)  
> Also I apologize if the emojis fucked all that up
> 
> Starring:  
> [@octaviussays](https://twitter.com/octaviussays)  
> [@owenwilsonsays](https://twitter.com/owenwilsonsays)  
> [@motomotosays](https://twitter.com/motomotosays)
> 
> Featuring:  
> [@presentmicsays](https://twitter.com/presentmicsays)  
> [@reikosays](https://twitter.com/ReikoSays)  
> [@mxoonlight](https://twitter.com/mxoonlight)  
> [@techlesbiansays](https://twitter.com/TechLesbianSays)  
> [@yamaguchisays](https://twitter.com/YamaguchiSays)
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> [@hatsumesays](https://twitter.com/hatsumesays)  
> [@ashixro](https://twitter.com/ashixro)
> 
> Follow me: [@chargebabe](https://twitter.com/chargebabe)


End file.
